


the little city skyline

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Napping, Prompt Fill, Written with shipping goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: The contents of their new apartment are equal parts real furniture and boxes. Sofa, bed, table, chairs, boxes, boxes, boxes.





	the little city skyline

**Author's Note:**

> _[nymeriahale asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/160282801213)_ : Dan and Phil 'together' for the prompt thing?  
> send me a “together” and i’ll write a drabble about them spending their first night together, which i kind of fuzzed lol

The contents of their new apartment are equal parts real furniture and boxes. Sofa, bed, table, chairs, boxes, boxes, boxes.

" _Real furniture_ ," Phil enthuses.

"Boxes," Dan says.

"But real furniture!" Phil's hands fling out, a gesture stopped from reaching its full emphatic potential by the bedspread beneath him. Not the bed, just the sofa, and surrounded by boxes like a miniature city block, so it doesn’t really help his case. He's made a haphazard nest in the corner of the sofa and has been sitting/slouching there for the past hour playing games on his phone and undoubtedly taking awful pictures of Dan frustratingly unpacking their joint belongings.

"That _is_  a plus." Dan collapses like one of those little wooden toys with the button underneath. "Although the boxes kind of mar the view."

Phil flops the opposite corner of the comforter over Dan’s face. It still smells like the old apartment, which doesn’t actually mean anything, but just the phrase "old apartment" is a novel in and of itself. Dan doesn't move it and stares up at the weak light coming through the blue and green blocks.

"Stupid boxes," Phil says as he kicks out one foot towards the closest box. He misses, thankfully, and the little city skyline stays upright, backlit by the real city lights.

Dan wants to knock them over anyway out of spite, but he's too tired. Instead he just says, "You didn't even do anything."

When he lists towards Phil's shoulder, Phil pulls the blanket off his face and tucks it haphazardly across his shoulder. Dan protests but slips to the side anyway. The blanket is like a weird layer between them, Phil on top and Dan sort of under part of it. It's the same sofa, and the same people, but it's still different.

"You're gonna be unpacking the rest tomorrow," Dan manages to get tout before succumbing to unconsciousness. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep under an unfamiliar ceiling is a warm body next to his.

Just like always. First and always.

Dan likes that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i want to even out my fandoms list, it's so disproportionate and skewed  
> long time mutual: hey wanna write—  
> me, already writing: fuck.
> 
> your favorite sappy bitch is BACK and yes they CAN write short things so HAH
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
